


same song, different chorus

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [134]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Guilt, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lillie has changed in the time that Gladion wasn't there for her. Now that they are together again, he has to do his best to give her what she needs.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Lilie | Lillie
Series: Commissions [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 14





	same song, different chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for things I could not find a proper tag for, past grooming and sexual abuse when living with Kukui and Burnet brought Lillie to this point.

Gladion does not notice the differences in his sister at first. When they reunite, he only notices the obvious things, like how much she has grown in the short time since he ran away, leaving her behind. He has no way of knowing the changes that have taken place since she ran away herself, or what the kind professors, letting her live with them and treating as their own child, have actually done to her.

It isn’t until their first night alone together, when she starts clinging to him and grinding on him, whimpering apologies all the while, that he begins to understand what has happened.

She can hardly control herself, it seems, and she seems to understand well enough that this is not something she should be doing with her own brother, but he is her only option. Lillie tells him that when she is alone, it makes it even worse, that she has been fighting these desires on her own for some time, all to avoid dragging her new friends into it. Somehow, the image of her doing something like this with Hau, or the new champion, make Gladion so sick that he doesn’t mind that he has to be the one taking care of her. That says nothing about how sick it makes him to imagine the allegedly kindly professors turning her into this, probably in exchange for giving her a roof to begin with.

It is unbearably frustrating, knowing that this all came about because he was not there for her, and he has no choice but to be there for her now, doing the otherwise unspeakable with his own sister because it’s what she needs. All the while, his frustration at his own powerlessness grows, until he finds himself taking it out on her while he “helps” her with her uncontrollable urges.

Lillie does better at serving him, she says, before immediately volunteering herself to eat his ass, saying she would much rather do that than anything else. After making such a spectacle of herself, clinging to him and putting his leg between hers to try and get off, he would have expected something a little more self-serving, but instead, she kneels behind him so that she can spread his cheeks, pressing her tongue inside of him without a hint of hesitation. The soft-spoken sister that he knows so well melts away just like that, as she begins greedily lapping at his hole, moaning pathetically as she does, shocking Gladion even more at how much she has changed, and partially because of his absence.

“Why’d you turn into such a slut?” he groans, to try and cover just how much he is enjoying this, how he is only seconds away from moaning just as pathetically as he does. “Seriously- ah!- how stupid are you? You should have known they were just using you, unless you’ve always secretly…always secretly been a huge slut like this!”

His insults carry venom, but no weight. He knows that it is his frustration with himself that leads to it, both because of his powerlessness in the situation, and how easy it is for him to get lost in it, how easy it is to give into pleasure, even when it is his own mindbroken little sister eating his ass. As long as he does not think about how she got so good at it, and as long as he does not think about how eager she seems when he berates her and insults her for things that are not her fault, it is all too easy to enjoy it, especially when he feels a slender hand wrapped around his cock.

~X~

Lillie becomes even clingier with him after that first incident, wanting to try all sorts of things with him, now eager for his approval, and eager to show him “just how much she has learned.” He can’t ever seem to escape her, giving in more and more, letting her do whatever she wants to him, and doing whatever she wants him to do to her, because that’s what she needs now, and that is the only way that he can help her. She follows along with him everywhere he goes, desperate for whatever attention she can get, and he always gives it to her.

But he can’t seem to get a moment’s peace anymore. Even when he gets up to go the bathroom, she is right behind him, wanting to know where he’s going, if she can go with him, until he finally snaps, telling her that he just needs to piss, so can she just be patient for a little while? When Lillie looks up at him from under her lashes, a familiar blush tinging her cheeks, he realizes just how exciting even _that_ can be for her.

“Why don’t you just let me take care of that for you?” she asks. “Then you don’t have to go anywhere.”

Before he even has the chance to process what she means by this, before he has the chance to ask her if she’s sure she wants to do something like that, she is already on her knees, undoing his pants. Lillie wants him to piss in her mouth, and Gladion has absolutely no idea how he is supposed to feel about that. But if this is what she wants, then this is what he has to do for her, so he lets her take his cock between her lips, and when she looks up at him with her innocent, eager eyes, he closes his own and relaxes, sighing as he lets her drink down every last drop of his piss.

Lillie begins moaning as she drinks, and he opens his eyes again just to see the way she beams up at him, absolutely ecstatic, and he is once again overcome with guilt, for letting her get to this point, and for how much it turns him on. As it slows to a stop, he rests a hand on the back of her head, not letting her pull back now, his frustration mingling with his arousal.

“You’re even more depraved than I thought,” he mumbles, tugging at her hair a bit to emphasize his point. “I guess this really is all you’re good for now, right?” Even as he says it, he knows that it isn’t true, that he’s only taking his own mixed feelings out on her, but her eyes shine, as if this is exactly what she wants to hear from her older brother, right before he starts fucking her face and having his way with her.

Lillie seems ecstatic to be able to gag on his cock, with her brother holding her head in place so that she would not be able to pull back, even if she wanted to. She moans and chokes for him, and he holds nothing back, his frustrations falling away, at least for the moment. Lillie is happy like this, at least, because she loves to feel useful, and tells him so all the time. She loves it when she can be useful to him, and that’s why she clings to him so persistently.

If it’s what she wants, then it’s what he is going to give her. He owes her that much at least, after failing her in the past.

~X~

Throughout each day, Lillie is so needy and Gladion so confused and overwhelmed that he lashes out more than he intends to, which only leads to more sex, so that he can try and make up for the way he keeps treating her. He is not very good at this, and not sure how to help her actually recover, only knowing how to support her through these simple actions. He resolves himself to be gentler with her, to reward her more for a job well done, and to hold his tongue when his frustration bubbles over, to remind himself that he is not upset with her, so he should not take it out on her.

At night, he snuggles behind her, fucking her slowly and gently, like he thinks she deserves. If he can make her feel good, rather than letting her focus on him, or degrade herself for what she feels like is his pleasure, then maybe he can say that he is actually helping her, and better pretend that he is not so lost in the haze of his own lust that he has completely lost sight of how to take care of her.

Listening to her whimper as he steadily thrusts from behind, he thinks that he could get used to this, that they could both be happy with a relationship like this. It may not be proper for siblings, but her situation has been complicated from the start, and he is making do. This might just be what it takes to start to set things right, to help break her free from whatever the professors made her believe that she had to be. Cuddling his little sister, letting her relax and enjoy herself, Gladion feels closer to her than he ever has before, and in a way, he is glad that it came to this, if only because they are able to be so close right now.

He holds Lillie close as he comes inside of her. Though he had not intended to do that, in the moment, it felt right, and even as they snuggle up to fall asleep, he does not pull out of her. The closeness just feels _right_ , and she seems so happy now that he can’t see how it could be wrong. At least, he can’t see it until she mumbles something right before she falls asleep, and he understands just how far he has fallen, and that he is only furthering the cycle she is still trapped in.

“Tomorrow we’ll have even more fun,” she says. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do, and then we can spend time together like this when I’m done. I promise…I’ll be just as good tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
